The embodiments discussed herein relate to a method, a device and a system for editing information for a speech-dialog system.
Information is presented on websites in multifarious forms and can be viewed by users via graphical user interfaces. One possible form of presentation is a table in which information is displayed as an ordered compilation in text or data form. The information being presented is therein organized into rows (horizontal lines) and columns (vertical lines) in such a way that there is generally a semantic and/or syntactic correlation between the contents of the table elements in a row or column.
What is problematic therein is that information thus presented can be utilized by a user only via graphical user interfaces, which, however, in certain usage scenarios is not or only conditionally possible. This will be the case, for example, during a car journey if the user wishes to read information presented on a website in tabular form via an internet access. It is therefore desirable to provide speech access to tables on websites via which access the user can ask a topic-related question using natural language and receive the appropriate answer read out in natural-language form.
A method for navigating to websites via a voice control is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,777 B2. For that purpose, the vocabulary of a speech recognition device is dynamically generated from the cross-references (links) found on a website. The links can then be spoken by the user to navigate to another site. The other content-related information to be found on the website is not, though, included by that method. Thus it is, in particular, not possible for a user to selectively interrogate the information presented on the website in tabular form in a speech-dialog system, with the required information thereupon being output by the speech-dialog system.